Boku No Kokoro
by Shakemiiko Kairin
Summary: Hati ini mudah sekali merasa senang, begitu pula sebaliknya...
Hai, hai, Kairin nge-publish penpik lagi :3

Penpik kali ini tentang KaruNagi (lagi).

WARNING!, typo, pembuatan hanya memakan waktu 15 menit , OOC, YAOI (atau shounen ai?), bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, dan kesalahan ejaan ada dimana-mana :v ples warning-warning lainya.

Oh iya, 1 lagi, penpik ini menggunakan sudut pandang Karma.

Bagi yang merasa kurang suka, silakan tekan tanda panah yang mengarah ke kiri di pojok kiri atas~

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap wajah sahabatku yang berambut biru. Imut, sangat imut. Terkadang, aku tidak percaya jika dia adalah seorang lelaki tulen. Tapi itulah dia, Nagisa Shiota.

Setiap hari, dia selalu dibully oleh anak-anak berandal tidak tahu diri. Yang membully pasti adalah kakak kelas. Mereka selalu membully Nagisa karena rambutnya yang panjang sebagai laki laki.

Tapi, aku penasaran, kenapa? Nagisa begitu sabar? Mereka yang membully, apakah mereka tidak memikirkan perasaan Nagisa? Aku tahu perasaan Nagisa. Dia tidak diperbolehkan memotong rambut oleh ibunya.

Tapi aku setuju akan suatu hal, Nagisa memang sangan cantik, ehm, maksudku imut dengan rambutnya yang panjang dan diikat 2 itu.

Suatu ketika, aku sedang berjalan ke stasiun bersama Nagisa. Setelah kuperhatikan, mukanya penuh dengan bekas tonjokan yang mulai membiru.

"Nagisa-kun, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanyaku penasaran. Nagisa tersenyum. Senyuman yang... ah, tak bisa disebutkan dengan kata-kata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Karuma-kun, hanya dibully seperti biasa," jawab Nagisa, kemudian tertawa. Aku tidak terima, bagaimana Nagisa bisa tertawa setelah dibully? Kenapa? Bukanya seharusnya kamu merasa terhina setelah dibully? Kenapa?

Aku bertanya kepada Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun, kenapa kamu bisa tersenyum setelah dibully?" Aku bertanya tanpa memikirkan perasaan Nagisa. Aku lupa akan hal itu.

Tawa Nagisa mereda. Aku merasa agak bersalah. Tak lama kemudian, Nagisa tersenyum dan menatap lurus kearah mataku.

"Karena aku adalah bahan bully-an." Nagisa terdiam sebentar.

"Sudah takdirku untuk dibully, aku juga tidak dapat melawan takdir, kau tahu itu, kan, Karuma-kun?". Aku terdiam. Entah mengapa hati ini terasa tersayat. Mengapa kamu sepasrah ini, Nagisa?

Tapi aku mengurungkan niatku untuk mengatakan itu. Mataku memanas. Air mata ini tidak dapat lagi dibendung. Air mataku perlahan mulai menetes. Tanpa aba-aba, aku memeluk Nagisa. Dia kuat. Sangat kuat. Aku salut. Hatiku terasa meleleh melihat perjuangan Nagisa selama ini.

Aku berbisik di telinga Nagisa.

"Aku akan melindungimu,".

"Aku berjanji." kemudian, aku memeluk Nagisa lebih erat lagi. Kehangatan ini. Baru pertama kali ini aku merasakan kehangatan semacam ini. Rasanya begitu... menenangkan.

Selang berapa lama aku mendekap Nagisa, aku melepaskan pelukanku. Kutatap wajah Nagisa. Merah merona. Cantik, sangat cantik. Tak lama kemudian, Nagisa manyun.

"K-kenapa kamu m-melakukan itu tadi Karuma-kun?" Kata Nagisa dengan tergagap. Aku mengeluarkan senyuman jail khas ku.

"Habis," aku menyentuh pipi Nagisa.

"Kalau Nagisa-kun sedang malu-malu itu imut, Sih." Kataku. Nagisa meremas-remas tanganku, kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Karuma-kun, baka...". Aku tersenyum. Perasaan ini... aku sangat. Sangat bahagia sekarang.

Aku percaya, tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Nagisa sekarang.

Aku tidak peduli apa jenis kelamin Nagisa, aku tidak peduli akan tanggapan orang akan perasaanku kepada Nagisa. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah... aku mencintai Nagisa. Apa adanya. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun sebisaku untuk melindungi dan menyenangkan Nagisa.

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang berjalan menuju ruang kelas Nagisa, kemudian meneliti bangkunya. Kosong. Tanpa basa-basi, aku menhampiri Kayano, teman Nagisa. Katanya, Nagisa sudah pulang sedari tadi.

Aku berpikir, Nagisa sudah pulang di waktu seperti ini? Sebiasanya, dia masih membaca buku di bangku nya atau melaksanakan tugas piket-nya di waktu seperti ini.

Setelah pamit dengan Kayano, aku berjalan menuju stasiun melewati gang sempit yang merupakan jalan pintas dari sekolah menuju stasiun. Gang ini pula, tempat yang biasa Nagisa lewati ketika dia mau pulang.

Di tengah jalan, aku melihat Nagisa tengah... dipukuli. Iya, dipukuli. Rambutnya yang panjang nan indah bagai langit itu dijambak dengan kasarnya. Kaki tangan mungilnya ditarik kebelakang. Badanya yang kecil itu diinjak. Wajahnya yang begitu cantik itu ditonjok.

Hatiku berasa begitu hancur. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Nagisa?

Dia tidak pantas diperlakukan sehina PANTAS!

Dengan langkah kakiku, aku mendekati Nagisa. Aku berlari. Aku berteriak. Aku tidak tahan.

Gerombolan kakak kelas tersebut berhenti seketika. Mereka menatapku tajam. Aku tidak takut. Biarlah, jika mereka mau menghajarku. Tapi dalam hati aku memohon, dengan sangat. Jangan sakiti Nagisa.

Gerombolan kakak kelas tersebut menoleh kearahku. 3 dari mereka meninggalkan Nagisa dan mendekatiku. Salah satu dari mereka menahanku, tapi, sekuat apapun aku berontak, aku tidak akan bisa. Badan mereka 3 kali lebih kuat dariku.

Aku berteriak.

"JANGAN SAKITI NAGISA! DASAR ORANG-ORANG HINA! BERHENTI MEMBULLY NAGISA!"

Mereka tertawa merendahkan.

"Baiklah," jawab mereka. Aku merasa ada yang aneh. Nagisa. Dia... tersenyum? Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka bubar. Akan tetapi…..

Mereka menyisakan 2 orang untuk menahan Nagisa. Kedua tanganku ditarik ke belakang dengan daguku yang berada di tidak bisa bergerak. Bahkan kedua kakiku diinjak. Tapi, badanku dihadapkan tepat didepan Nagisa. Aku sedang berhadap-hadapan dengan Nagisa.

"Maafkan aku, Karuma-kun," Nagisa tersenyum.

"Aku telah merepotkanmu,".

"Aku telah membuatmu khawatir,".

"Tapi, aku mau hanya mau bilang, Karuma-kun". Seketika hatiku tersayat.

"Selama ini," kalimat Nagisa menggantung. Salah satu kakak kelas datang membawa botol brandy yang sudah terpecah setengahnya. Seharusnya aku tidak segegabah tadi. Aku menyesal.

Kakak kelas tersebut mengayunkan botol brandy yang tajam tersebut kearah kepala Nagisa. Pupil mataku mengecil seketika. Suaraku tertahan di tenggorokanku. Aku tidak bisa berteriak.

Bertepatan dengan peristiwa naas tersebut, Nagisa melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menggantung.

"Maafkan aku Karuma-kun. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Akabane Karma."

Aku menangis tanpa suara. Botol tersebut sudah menancap di kepala Nagisa. Kakak-kakak kelas sialan itu tertawa keras, seakan mereka barusan mendapat harta karun yang terpendam.

"Dengan begini, kami tidak akan pernah membully Nagisa-mu ini, karena dia telah MATI." mereka melepas botol tersebut dari kepala Nagisa dan membuangnya sembaragan.

Mereka mulai memukuliku. Setelah mereka puas, mereka meninggalkanku dan jasad Nagisa tergeletak di gang sempit ini.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang aku punya, aku merayap kearah Nagisa. Membelai mukanya walau matanya sudah tidak bercahaya lagi. Aku mencium kening Nagisa, kemudian mengangis.

"Maafkan aku, Nagisa,".

"Aku mencintaimu." Aku membelai muka Nagisa yang berlumuran darah lagi.

"Maafkan aku,". Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Ini semua salahku.

"Maafkan aku".

"Maafkan aku".

Tak lama kemudian, mataku mulai berkunang-kunang. Semuanya buram. Tak lama kemudian aku pingsan.

"DAMEEEEEE!" Aku terbangun dari tidur panjangku. Aku melihat sekeliling. Ruangan ini bernuansa putih. Ruangan ini... rumah sakit?

Nagisa. Hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku. Dimana Nagisa? Bagaimana keadaanya? Apakah dia selamat?

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang stroberi dan bermata violet menghampiriku. Asano Gakushuu?

Secara spontan, aku melompat kearahnya dan menarik kerahnya.

"NAGISA! DIMANA NAGISA?!" teriakku. Asano terlihat cuek dan melepaskan diri dari tanganku.

"Nagisa Shiota datang membesukmu, bodoh," kata Asano. Tunggu. Nagisa? Membesukku?

"Permisi," Nagisa masuk ke ruangan serba putih ini melewati pintu didepanku. Pupil mataku membesar. Nagisa? Dia masih hidup. Dia berada tepat didepan mataku.

Aku melempar Asano kemudian berlari kearah Nagisa lalu memeluknya secara spontan.

Nagisa... dia masih hidup.

Kelihatanya Asano kebingungan melihatku seperti ini. Aku tidak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Nagisa.

"K-Karuma-kun, ada apa kok heboh sekali?" Tanya Nagisa yang tengah kupeluk erat-erat. Setelah sadar, aku melepaskan pelukanku.

"Uhm... itu..." aku menjadi salah tingkah. Asano geleng-geleng kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan ini yang ternyata merupakan ruang UKS.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Nagisa-kun? Kepalamu kenapa tidak diperban? Apakah lukamu baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

Muka Nagisa terlihat bingung.

"Perban? Untuk apa?". Aku terdiam. Yang benar saja? Tadi jelas-jelas Nagisa tertusuk kepalanya...

Nagisa terkekeh.

"Mungkin hanya mimpimu, harusnya aku yang khawatir, Karuma-kun, tadi kamu ditemukan tergeletak di lorong kelas 3,..."

Aku tidak dapat berkata-kata.

Makan apa aku kemarin malam?

.

.

.

.

Yah, maap gaje, Kairin emang bikin ini di grup B*M Kairin dalam rangka melepas kebosanan di dalam mobil yang sumpeknya minta ampun. Tapi, karena Kairin pikir penpik ini akan sia-sia bila hanya ditaruh di grup, maka Kairin copy ceritanya lalu diedit di laptop :v.

Sekian celotehan Kairin di penpik kali ini, kalau ada kritik atau saran mohon tulis di kotak ripiu bawah ini (maksa banget) dan fav kalo kalian suka (ini juga)

Jaa ne minna-san, semoga berjumpa di fanfic berikutnyaa~~~


End file.
